A late night outting
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah finds Adam on a late night walk after they all get home from her play after Adam finds out he's going to be a daddy for a 3rd time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After finding out that Kristina is pregnant again and that he is going to be a daddy Adam decides to take a late night walk just to clear his head from everything that happened to him that week. When Sarah and the kids get home from the play she changes into some jeans and a teeshirt and her sweatshirt and leaves the house to go on a walk to also clear her head when she starts walking down the street and finds Adam leaning up against a tree in the neighborhood.

"hey." she says

"hey." he says

"what are you doing out here?" she wonders

"just needed to get out of the house to clear my head what about you?" he wonders

""oh yeah same thing." she tells him

"so you've had quite the week." he tells her

"uh." she looks down and shuffles her feet yea." she says then looks back up at him

"so whats up with you?" she wonders

"well lets see what is up with me what is up with me?" he wonders

"well I got fired from my job this week and I'm going to be a daddy again." he tells her kind of mumbling

Sarah shakes her head "I'm sorry what did you just say?" she wonders if she heard him right

"I said I'm going to.." he starts to tells her

"I heard you say your're going to be a daddy again, Kristina is pregnant?" she wonders

"she is." he clarifys

"wow, congradulations Adam." she says and smiles

"yeah thanks and I know another kid! What are we going to do with another kid if I can't even control my 2 kids?" he wonders

"well your going to do the same thing you have been doing and be a great father again and you will get to do it over againand maybe change up your ways make it easier for you." she tells him

"yeah." he sighs not believing her

"look you and Kristina will figure it out together and you will be great parents again." she tells him trying to get eye contact with him but he refuses to look at her

"what's wrong with you?" she wonders

"nothing just tired." he tells her

"okay." she says

"great play tonight, we enjoyed it." he tells her

"thanks I worked hard on it." she tells him

"it definitely showed you're an amazing writer and have talent." he tells her

Sarah just smiles "thanks." she gets all her emotional self

"that showed something I can't or couldn't even be able to do." he tells her

Sarah just scofts.

"I'm proud of you Sarah and I'm even more proud to be your brother." he tells her then looks at her and smiles

Sarah just smiles with tears in her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam just smiles back looking into her eyes.

"well it's getting late I should probably get inside before Kristina worries about where I've gone to." he tells her

"oh yeah me too the kids and mom and dad are probably wondering where I am." she tells him

"okay, well g-night Sarah." he says

"night Adam." she says and starts to walk away

Adam just smiles slightly watching her walk away before he heads inside and upstairs for the night.

Upstairs Kristina is sitting up in bed.

"hey hunnie everything okay, where you been?" she wonders

"nowhere just outside talking to Sarah." he tells her getting his clothes out and ready for bed

"Sarah as in your sister?" she wonders

"yeah, she was just taking a walk to clear her head and we just talked." he tells her

"oh okay." she says

"yeah." he says and goes into the bathroom and starts brushing his teeth

"so hunnie are you okay I mean you have barley said anything about the pregnancy." she tells him

Adam peaks out "I think it's great." he tells her

"okay." she says still confused

"so did you tell her?" she wonders

"what?" he wonders

"Sarah, did you tell her about the pregnancy?" she wonders

"yeah, don't worry she won't say anything yet." he tells her

"okay." she says

"yeah." he says and goes back to brushing his teeth then crawls into bed next to her

"so." she says placing a hand on her stomach

"so what?" he wonders

"so do you really think that we will be able to handle another baby or do you think that the pregnancy test was wrong and was a false positive and I'm not really pregnant?" she wonders

"I don't know." Adam says laying down on his pillow

"okay, well I guess I could schedule a doctor's appointment but only if you come with me." she tells him

"okay." he says

"okay well g-night hunie." she says and kisses him

"night." he says rolling over on his side away from her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At home Sarah walks in and into the kitchen where Camille is making some coffee.

"hey hunnie, where were you?" Camille wonders

"oh I just went for a walk to clear my head." Sarah tells her

"oh is everything okay?" Camille wonders

"yea everything's fine I just ran into Adam on my walk." Sarah tells her

"oh." Camille says watching her sit down and gives her a cup of coffee

"thanks." Sarah says

"so how is he?" Camille wonders

Sarah sips her coffee "fine." Sarah tells her

"oh, well that's good." Camille says

"yeah." Sarah says

"so anything new with him or them." Camille wonders

"no." Sarah tells her

"oh, so hows work at that bar going?" Camille wonders

"Wiskey's, oh I quit." Sarah tells her

"what, why?" Camille wonders

"because I was told I couldn't have a management job because my boss is a big fat loser." Sarah tells her

"oh hunnie." Camille says sumpathically

"it's fine really, I didn't want to continue working thier anyways." Sarah tells her

"okay, so now what are you gonna do to earn money?" Camille wonders

"I don't know maybe continue with this writing career maybe I'll write a book or a big broadway play or something." Sarah tells her

"oh well okay g-night hunnie see you in the morning I love you." Camille says kissing her cheek

Sarah smiles "night mom love you too." Sarah says watching her leave the kitchen and smiles finishing her coffee then runs upstairs to check on Amber and Drew 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Upstairs Sarah knocks on Ambers door then opens it to see her doing a crossword puzzle in bed with her arm still all up in her swing across her chest and sits down on her bed carefully and places her hand on her knee.

"how ya feeling?" Sarah wonders

"fine." Amber tells her putting her puzzle down

"yeah?" Sarah wonders in concern looking at her daughter who doesn't seem too well

"no." Amber shakes her head

"no, really what's wrong babe?" Sarah wonders

"just sore all over." she tries to adjust her pillows

"aw babe here let me help you." Sarah helps her adjust her pillows

"so whered you go off to?" Amber wonders

"oh nowhere just for a walk outside to clear my head a bit." Sarah tells her

"oh, okay." Amber says picking up her crossword puzzle

Sarah smiles "what's up?" Sarah wonders just watching her

"nothing I just really loved your play tonight it was amazing everybody was so real it was scary." Amber tells her

"I know... I know." Sarah exaggerates

"I could totally see you and dad on the couch." Amber tells her happily

Sarah just laughs rolling her eyes and smiles at her injured daughter whose still all cut up from her car accident.

"and the guy who played Uncle Adam was so funny and so real I really did see Uncle Adam." Amber tells her

"I know...I know." Sarah exaggerates

"grandpa did a great job too." Amber tells her

"yeah he did." Sarah tells her and smiles

"you okay?" Amber wonders

"yeah, fine why?" Sarah wonders

"you just look like you have something going on." Amber tellsher

"what no nothing's going on." Sarah tells her

"Mom come on what is it?" Amber wonders

Sarah just looks at her and half smiles. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"okay okay I'll tell you but you have t promise to keep it a secret for now." Sarah tells her

"okay what?" Amber wonders

"there's a new baby coming to this already crazy Braverman household soon." Sarah tells her

"yeah I know it's Julia and Joel right?" Amber wonders

"um no it's nothing like that sweetie." Sarah tells her

"then what is it coming on what are you pregnant with dad's kid or something?" Amber wonders

"what No!" Sarah tells her

"then what!" Amber wonders

"Kristina's pregnant!" Sarah just blurts out

"what?" Amber says looking at Sarah for a second in all quiteness

"yeah I know." Sarah says

"but when...how they arn't they like too old to have a baby?" Amber wonders

"well Kristina is technically younger than am I so no." Sarah tells her

"well, what did Adam say or think?" Amber wonders

"oh, well he's excited." Sarah tells her happily

"but what about Max?" Amber wonders

"well they will have to figure it out and they will I hope and he will hopefully learn to accept the baby and that they won't forget and leave him out and keep doing the great job they are doing with him it's going to be a challenge but for them but they will work through it and maybe Max will really be a great big brother even with his aspergers." Sarah tells her

Amber just half smiles.

"okay, well I'm going to bed, sleep well sweetie." Sarah kisses her cheek

"kay." Amber says

"feel better okay?" Sarah tells her

"okay I will." Amber tells her and smiles watching her get up walking over to the door

"g-night sweetie." Sarah smiles shuts the door 


End file.
